The present invention relates generally to an improved exercise ankle band, and more particularly to a band construction which permits the number of weights held within the band to be varied within a large range while simultaneously making the band more comfortable to the wearer.
In my aforementioned U.S. application, Ser. No. 506,059, I have disclosed an ankle exercising device adapted to make the exercise routine more strenuous, and thus more beneficial to muscle tone and other such objectives. It is advantageous to be able to vary the number of weights in the band, and thereby adjust the exercising weight. It is the object of the present invention to provide such an exercise device so that the number and disposition of the weights may be more readily varied providing a highly adjustable range of weights within a single band. Thus, as the user's muscles increase in strength, the same band may be used to increase the weight carried during subsequent exercise.